SasuSai Prompts Challenge
by Afuri
Summary: Kumpulan SasuSai prompts challenge. Send your prompts to me. SasuSai/AU/Possibly OOC
1. Train, Books and Bad Day

**A/N:** Kumpulan drabble Sasusai. I accept prompt challenge, send your prompts to me, kirimkan lewat PM or review satu kalimat prompts kalian. Nanti itu akan menjadi kalimat pertama drabble yang akan saya buat. Let see what I can write.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **First challenge! By Ai.**

 **Ai said, "Selama ini aku hanya bisa memandangmu dari jauh tanpa punya kesempatan untuk mengenalmu lebih dekat."** (Saya ganti kata ganti orang ketiga)

 **Train, Books and Bad Day**

Selama ini Sasuke hanya bisa memandangnya dari jauh, tanpa punya kesempatan untuk mengenalnya lebih dekat. Semua di mulai semenjak orang tuanya memutuskan untuk pindah rumah, dan jarak dari sekolah dan rumah barunya hanya bisa ditempuh menggunakan kereta. Sasuke tidak menyadari keberadaan orang itu sebelumnya, orang yang selalu duduk di tempat yang sama, selalu melakukan hal yang sama – membaca buku dengan judul yang berbeda setiap minggunya. Sampai kemudian, kereta yang penuh membuatnya terdorong hingga terjatuh menimpa orang itu, membuat buku yang dipegangnya terjatuh, dan kacamata besar dengan bingkai hitam yang dipakainya nyaris terinjak olehnya. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum ketika Sasuke meminta maaf padanya, dan sejak hari itu Sasuke tidak pernah melewatkan keberadaan sosok itu di dalam kereta setiap hari.

Dua bulan berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Sasuke masih menatapnya diam-diam, memalingkan wajah jika sosok itu melihat ke arahnya, menghapalkan judul-judul buku yang dibacanya dan pergi ke perpustakaan jika dia ada waktu, mencari judul-judul yang telah dia hapalkan sebelumnya. Sasuke tidak menyukai buku, namun dia selalu meminjam semua judul yang dia temukan, hanya untuk dia geletakkan begitu saja di kamar kecilnya.

Satu stasiun sebelum stasiun tempatnya berhenti adalah tujuan pemuda itu. Dia selalu menutup bukunya, memasukkannya dengan rapi ke dalam tasnya dan menarik _earphone_ dari telinganya, membiarkannya tergantung di lehernya sebelum akhirnya kereta berhenti dan dia segera turun dari sana. Hanya saja hari itu, sosok itu melihat ke arahnya, tersenyum kecil kepadanya sebelum pintu kereta menghalangi pandangannya darinya. Sasuke tertegun, kedua matanya terbuka dengan lebar dan terus seperti itu untuk beberapa detik, hingga dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan liar. Jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat kencang.

Keesokan harinya, langkah Sasuke terasa begitu berat. Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat, seolah dia baru saja berlari bermil-mil jauhnya. Dan semakin bertambah cepat ketika kereta yang akan ditumpanginya telah datang. Pemuda berambut gelap itu menahan nafas begitu dia telah berada di dalam kereta, disambut oleh senyuman hangat sosok berkacamata tebal dengan sebuah buku di tangannya. Ada _space_ kosong di sebelah sosok itu, namun Sasuke lebih memilih untuk duduk di dekat pintu, bersebrangan dengan sosok itu, tanpa berani sekalipun melihat ke arahnya.

Sasuke masih menolak untuk duduk di dekat sosok itu esok harinya. Besoknya lagi, lagi dan lagi. Hingga pada suatu hari hanya tersisa satu kursi kosong, tepat di sebelah pemuda berkacamata itu. Sasuke pikir itu adalah hari yang buruk baginya.

"Hai."

Seperti yang dia duga. Keringat dingin menetes di dahi dan punggunggnya. Tidak ada yang Sasuke inginkan hari itu kecuali berlari keluar dari sana.

"H-hai," balasnya dengan senyuman yang sedikit dipaksakan. Sosok itu hanya kembali tersenyum, tanpa ada satu katapun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Sasuke menelan ludah. Merasa begitu canggung dan sedikit bersyukur karena pemuda itu tidak mengajaknya berbicara lebih jauh lagi dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada bukunya. Sasuke hanya berharap semoga dia tidak mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang bergemuruh sangat keras.

"Sai," ucap sosok itu tiba-tiba, sesaat sebelum kereta berhenti di stasiun tujuannya, membuat Sasuke nyaris melompat karena terkejut. Sasuke menatap sosok itu dengan heran, namun dia hanya tersenyum. "Namaku," ucapnya lagi sembari memberi Sasuke secarik kertas sebelum beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sasuke hanya bisa menatap punggungnya tanpa mengatakan apapun, terlalu terkejut bahkan untuk menarik nafas sekalipun.

"Sai," gumam Sasuke kemudian sembari mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Perlahan mata onyxnya menatap secarik kertas yang ada di genggamannya. Sederet nomor tertulis di sana. _Oh_. Nomor telepon. Dengan simbol w _ink_ dan senyuman di belakangnya.

 _Oh_.

Dan kemudian senyuman kecil mengembang di wajah tampannya. Ternyata hari ini bukan hari yang buruk baginya.


	2. High - Quality, Restful Sleep

**A/N:** Kumpulan drabble Sasusai. I accept prompt challenge, send your prompts to me, kirimkan lewat PM or review satu kalimat prompts kalian. Nanti itu akan menjadi kalimat pertama drabble yang akan saya buat. Let see what I can write.

.

 **Second challenge! By K-chan.**

 **K-chan said, "Bising langkah kaki dan lalu lalang kendaraan membangunkanku dari tidur yang tidak berkualitas."** (Saya ganti kata ganti orang ketiga)

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

 **High – Quality, Restful Sleep**

 **.**

Bising langkah kaki dan lalu lalang kendaraan membangunkannya dari tidur yang tidak berkualitas. Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantalnya untuk beberapa saat sebelum dia bangkit, menendang selimutnya dan berjalan, sedikit berlari ke arah pintu, membukanya untuk mencari salah satu sumber suara gaduh yang mengganggu tidurnya. Dia sangat lelah, seluruh badannya seolah mati rasa dan kepalanya berdenyut-denyut membuat suasana hatinya yang biasanya buruk menjadi lebih buruk lagi.

Sasuke melangkah dengan langkah yang berat, dia menggeram begitu melihat sosok pucat yang berlari ke arah dapur.

 _Apa-apaan._

"Sai!" sosok yang dipanggil segera mematung, kedua tangannya memeluk sebuah mangkuk yang sepertinya berisi jagung brondong. Mata pemuda bernama Sai itu sedikit terbuka lebar mendapati sang pemilik rumah berdiri di depan pintu dapur, tampak kusut dan… marah. Sangat marah.

"Oh, umm, hai. Sasuke," sapanya lirih dengan senyuman khasnya yang nyaris tak pernah dia tinggalkan. "Aku- uh, sedikit sibuk."

Dan pemuda itu kembali beranjak, hendak menuju ke tempatnya berada sebelumnya. Namun Sasuke masih belum selesai berusan dengannya. jadi pemuda berambut gelap itu mengulurkan kakinya tepat ketika si kulit pucat melewatinya dan BRAK! Suara dentuman yang sangat keras menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan dibarengi oleh jeritan singkat dan disusul dengan erangan dari si kulit pucat yang kini tergeletak di lantai. Jagung berondongnya berserakan di hadapannya.

"Aduuh.." Sai segera bangkit, duduk di lantai yang dingin sambil mengusap-usap rahangnya yang sepertinya memar karena benturan yang keras. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Sasuke dan bibirnya sedikit cemberut.

"Bangun," perintah Sasuke dan Sai segera menurutinya.

"Bisakah kau marah padaku nanti saja?"ujar Sai sebelum Sasuke sempat membuka mulutnya lagi. " _Please_?" dan setelah memberinya _puppy eyes_ terbaiknya Sai segera melesat ke ruang tamu dan Sasuke segera memutar matanya begitu menyadari apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan si pucat itu sedari tadi.

Sasuke memijit-mijit dahinya begitu dia sampai di ruang tamu, mendapati Sai sedang duduk di sofa dengan kedua mata gelap yang tertuju pada TV layar datar 29 inch-nya, melihat TV Show kesayangannya. Dua buah cangkir kosong dan teko teh yang isinya hanya tinggal setengah, piring dengan sisa saus yang menempel di seluruh permukaannya, satu piring besar yang berisi beberapa cookies dan kotak jus dan beberapa kaleng soda yang sepertinya sudah kosong berserakan di atas meja. Sasuke menduga bahwa itu semua adalah alasan mengapa Sai membuat suara gaduh dengan berlarian di dalam rumahnya, mengambil makanan dari dapur dan kembali ke depan TV secepat yang dia bisa. Dan dilihat dari lingkaran hitam di bawah kedua mata besarnya (dan juga tidur Sasuke yang tidak nyenyak), Sasuke yakin pemuda itu tidak tidur semalaman. Sai dan acara-acara TV kesayangannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang sebelum kemudian berjalan ke arah TV, menarik kabel TV dari stop kontak, membuat ruangan menjadi sepi seketika dan mata gelap Sai terbelalak dengan lebar.

"Sasuke!" Sai merengek. "Kenapa dimatikan kan sedang seru!" Pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi itu menerjang ke arahnya, hendak merebut kabel TV dari Sasuke namun pemilik rambut raven itu dengan mudah mendorongnya kembali ke atas sofa. Sasuke berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak menghancurkan TV layar datar di belakangnya, mengingat bahwa dia telah susah payah mengumpulkan gajinya yang tidak seberapa untuk membelinya.

Sasuke mengacungkan jarinya, membuat Sai yang merengek terdiam. "Satu," desisnya. "jangan berlarian di dalam rumah. Bukankah aku sudah sering bilang terutama ketika aku sedang tidur!" Sai hendak membuka mulutnya untuk protes namun Sasuke segera mengacungkan jari kedua. "Dua, tidak ada acara TV yang konyol di tengah malam dan pagi buta! Dan _for fuck's sake_ , _volume_ , Sai! _Volume_! Kau pikir ini gedung bioskop?!" Sai hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap laki-laki di depannya dengan gelisah. Sasuke memang selalu terlihat menyeramkan. Namun Sasuke yang marah adalah hal yang paling menyeramkan yang pernah Sai temui.

"Dan yang ketiga," lanjut Sasuke. "Cepat bereskan meja ini atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya!" Dan Sasuke tidak perlu mengulanginya dua kali.

.

Sasuke sedang berbaring di atas sofa ketika Sai kembali – selesai mencuci semua piring dan gelas kotor dan membereskan jagung berondongnya yang berserakan di lantai. Sai berdeham, membuat Sasuke membuka matanya dan mendongak untuk melihat ke arahnya. Pemilik mata onyx itu mengulurkan tangannya, menangkap tangan Sai dan menariknya untuk duduk di atas sofa.

"Kenapa lama sekali!" geram Sasuke sembari menggeser posisinya, menaruh kepalanya di atas paha Sai dan kembali memejamkan matanya. "Jangan bergerak dan jangan bersuara sampai aku bangun, apapun yang terjadi!" Dan Sai hanya mengangguk patuh walau Sasuke tidak bisa melihatnya.

 _Akhirnya._ Sasuke menghela nafas lega sambil mengubah posisi tidurnya menyamping, membenamkan wajahnya ke tubuh si pemuda berkulit pucat itu, menghirup aroma tubuhnya kuat-kuat. Akhirnya setelah semalaman tersiksa dia bisa mendapatkan tidur berkualitasnya lagi. Harusnya Sai tahu kalau dia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa dirinya. Dan harusnya Sai tidak menomorduakannya dengan acara-acara TV yang konyol. Sasuke mendengus pelan. Mungkin minggu depan dia akan melamar Sai, lalu menikahinya dan menjual TV brengsek 29 _inch_ -nya dengan dalih untuk biaya pernikahan mereka. Ya, dan Sai tidak akan mengeluh karenanya.


	3. Shoes, Cold - Rainy Night

**Third challenge! From Leomi no Kitsune.**

 **Leomi said, "Kekonyolan ini berawal dari sepasang sepatu, dapat mempertemukan sepasang belahan jiwa, cinta sejati."**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

 **Shoes, Cold - Rainy Night and Let Me Drive You Home**

 **.**

Kekonyolan ini berawal dari sepasang sepatu, dapat mempertemukan sepasang belahan jiwa, cinta sejati. Senyuman kecil mengembang di bibir Sai ketika dia teringat bagaimana sepasang sepatu telah mengubah hidupnya.

Saat itu adalah hari yang dingin di bulan November. Hujan turun rintik-rintik ketika Sai memasuki sebuah _café_ , menghela nafas lega ketika kehangatan menyambutnya.

"Selamat malam, selamat datang," seseorang di balik kasir menyapanya, seorang laki-laki muda - mungkin seusia dengannya – yang berwajah sangat tampan, dengan mata gelap dan rambut yang sedikit berantakan. Sai terpaku untuk beberapa detik sampai kemudian dia mengangguk kecil dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Menunggu hujan reda?" Ujar laki-laki itu begitu Sai sudah berada di depan mejanya. Sai menarik kedua sudut bibirnya sedikit, membiarkan pertanyaan itu menggantung tanpa jawaban. " _Caffé Latte, please_ ," ucapnya kemudian setelah melihat menu _beverages_ yang mereka punya. _"Caffe Latte,"_ ulang laki-laki bermata onyx itu sebelum berbalik untuk membuat minumannya.

Sai kembali melihat-lihat daftar menu selagi menunggu pesanannya selesai. Pemuda berambut pendek itu sudah membaca ulang daftar makanan dan minuman di sana untuk kedua kalinya ketika pemilik mata onyx itu meletakkan minumannya di depannya. " _Caffe latte_." Sai mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada laki-laki itu sembari tersenyum kecil kemudian mengambil cangkirnya dan membayarnya.

"Tidak memesan makanan sekalian? Kami punya… _cake_ dan _sandwich_." Sai sudah hampir berbalik ketika laki-laki itu bertanya. Pemilik kulit pucat itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lain kali," ucapnya sembari melirik _name tag_ di seragam lawan bicaranya sebelum kemudian berbalik untuk mencari tempat duduk. Pemuda berusia 23 tahun itu menaikkan alisnya ketika menyadari bahwa dia adalah satu-satunya pengunjung di _café_ itu malam itu.

Sai mengambil tempat di sebelah jendela, menaruh kopinya di atas meja sebelum melepas mantelnya. Hujan turun semakin deras dan pemuda berkulit pucat itu mendesah pelan. Sudah hampir tengah malam, dan melihat sepinya _café_ ini kemungkinan jam tutupnya tidak akan lama lagi. Sai merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak membawa payung ketika hendak berangkat kerja siang tadi (dan juga atasannya yang membuatnya lembur hingga larut malam sehingga dia harus terjebak di tengah hujan seperti ini).

Pemuda itu terlalu larut dalam lamunannya – menerawang ke luar jendela – sehingga dia tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang berjalan ke mejanya sampai orang itu menaruh cangkirnya dan menarik kursi, mendudukinya. Sai mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menatap orang itu – si pelayan _café_.

"Keberatan?" Sai menggeleng dengan cepat. "Sepertinya hujannya akan awet."

"Yah."

"Tidak banyak bicara, hm?"

Sai hanya tersenyum kecil. Mata besarnya menatap laki-laki di depannya yang sedang meminum kopi dari cangkirnya, mengamati fitur wajahnya yang harus dia akui nyaris sempurna. Sai bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan pemuda setampan ini di tempat seperti ini. Jika dia adalah pencari bakat dari sebuah _agency_ , dia pasti akan memaksanya bergabung dengan _agency-_ nya untuk menjadi seorang model, pemain film, atau mungkin- pemain film dewasa. Opsi yang terakhir membuatnya sedikit tergelak dan Sasuke – Sai kembali melirik _name tag_ -nya – melihatnya dengan sedikit heran.

"Teringat sesuatu yang lucu?" Tanya pemuda tampan itu.

"Membayangkan sesuatu yang lucu."

"Oh."

"Apa kau sendiri?" Sai mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling _café_. Dia tidak melihat pelayan yang lain sedari tadi.

"Berdua. Namun karena tidak ada pelanggan – terima kasih pada hujan yang turun tiba-tiba ini – rekanku ada di belakang, mungkin sedang menaikkan kakinya di atas meja dan melihat sitcom membosankan di TV."

Sai tertawa kecil. "Jika aku sudah di rumah saat ini mungkin aku sedang melihat sitcom yang membosankan itu."

"Oh."

"Acaranya tidak sebegitu membosankan, percayalah. Kau harus melihatnya"

"Oh, hentikan." Sasuke memutar matanya, membuat Sai kembali tergelak. "Cukup satu orang di dunia ini yang memaksaku melihat acara sampah itu."

"Owh. _Deep_."

"Ah. _Sorry_." Sasuke berdeham dan kembali meminum kopinya sementara Sai mengayunkan tangannya, memberi _gesture_ bahwa itu bukan masalah. Pemuda berkulit pucat kemudian kembali melihat ke arah jendela dan seketika itu juga wajahnya menjadi sedikit cerah mendapati hujan yang sepertinya akan reda dalam waktu dekat.

"Sepertinya perkiraanmu salah," ucapnya. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya sebelum mengikuti arah pandang Sai. Kedua alisnya terangkat. "Kau akan kembali sekarang?"

" _No shit, Sherlock_ ," jawab Sai sarkastik sambil tertawa renyah. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil dan Sai sepintas melihat ada kekecewaan di wajahnya. Namun pemuda itu menampar dirinya sendiri dalam pikirannya, menuduh bahwa dirinya pasti sangat kelelahan dan mengantuk sehingga mulai berhalusinasi. Jelas pemuda tampan ini hanya sedang bersikap ramah pada pelanggan, tidak lebih.

Sai mengambil mantelnya dan bangkit, diikuti oleh Sasuke. Mereka berjabat tangan sebelum mengucapkan perpisahan dengan sopan. Sai baru melangkah beberapa langkah ketika Sasuke yang tepat di belakangnya tidak sengaja menginjak tali sepatunya, membuat pemuda berkulit pucat itu sukses kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh di atas lantai yang keras dengan wajah menghadap ke bawah.

Sai tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi ketika tiba-tiba dunia berputar dan wajahnya menghantam lantai dengan keras. Pemuda bertubuh ramping itu hanya mematung dengan mata yang terbuka lebar dan ketika akhirnya dia menyadari apa yang terjadi, tidak ada yang lebih Sai inginkan selain menghilang, lenyap bersama udara.

Wajah Sai merah padam ketika Sasuke yang panik membantunya berdiri. Pemuda itu tidak henti-hentinya meminta maaf padanya dan mata onyxnya yang indah terbuka lebar ketika dia melihat wajah Sai. "Tunggu di sini," ucapnya setelah mendudukkan Sai di kursi. Dia segera berlari ke meja kasirnya dan kembali membawa sebuah sapu tangan, menggunakannya untuk mengelap hidung Sai yang berdarah. Dan wajah Sai semakin merah padam, dia sama sekali tidak merasakan ada darah yang menetes dari hidungnya.

"Uh, aku tidak apa-apa," ucapnya sambil menahan malu, mengambil sapu tangan dari Sasuke. _Sepatu sialan!_ Jeritnya dalam hati.Sai bersumpah dia akan membuang sepatunya begitu pulang nanti dan tidak akan lagi memakan sepatu yang bertali.

"Kau mimisan dan dahimu memar," ujar Sasuke, bersikukuh untuk mempertahankan sapu tangannya di tangannya, menekannya di hidung Sai. "Buka sedikit mulutmu dan jangan telan darahnya." Sai menuruti perintahnya dan sedikit mencondongkan badannya ke depan. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, harusnya aku lebih memperhatikan jalanku tadi." Sasuke terus meminta maaf untuk beberapa kali dan Sai kembali meyakinkannya bahwa itu bukan salahnya dan dia tidak apa-apa.

Sasuke bernafas lega ketika akhirnya darah berhenti mengalir dari hidung Sai. Dia hendak mengambil sesuatu untuk mengkompres dahinya yang sedikit memar namun pemuda berkulit pucat itu mencegahnya. "Aku harus segera pulang, sebelum hujan kembali turun," ucapnya. Sasuke tampak berpikir, mengerutkan dahinya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya, seolah dia telah memutuskan sesuatu.

"Sepuluh menit," serunya kemudian.

"Huh?"

"Beri aku waktu sepuluh menit untuk menutup _café_ , dan aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Apa?"

"Lima menit. Oke? Setidaknya biarkan aku mengganti pakaianku. Tenang saja, aku membawa mobil."

"Hah? Hei, kau tidak perlu-"

"Lima menit."

Dan enam menit kemudian Sasuke telah mengganti seragamnya dengan kemeja dan celana jeans, melingkarkan lengannya ke bahu Sai untuk menuntunnya keluar. "Kau tidak menutup _café_ -nya?" Sai bertanya ketika Sasuke sudah membuka pintu untuknya. Pemuda bermata onyx itu kemudian mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke belakang dan Sai memutar kepalanya, mendapati seorang pemuda berambut pirang di balik meja, sedang menguap dan sedetik kemudian tersenyum lebar kepadanya ketika menyadari bahwa dia memperhatikannya.

"Selamat bersenang-senang!" seru pemuda berambut pirang itu tepat sebelum Sasuke menutup pintu _café_.

.

.

Suara ketukan di pintu membuat Sai keluar dari lamunan kecilnya. Pemuda berambut gelap itu segera menutup kotak sepatu lamanya dan mengembalikannya di atas lemari. Kedua sudut bibirnya ditarik ke atas sembari berjalan ke arah pintu depan, siap menyambut seseorang di balik sana. Tidak terasa sudah tiga tahun berlalu sejak malam itu. Sasuke – yang ternyata adalah pemilik _café_ itu – telah melamarnya enam bulan yang lalu dan sudah hampir dua tahun mereka tinggal bersama. Jika bukan karena kejadian konyol yang melibatkan sepatu usangnya itu, mungkin Sai akan keluar dari _café_ itu tanpa sempat mengenal Sasuke lebih jauh lagi. Terkadang hal-hal kecil selalu berdampak sangat besar bagi kehidupan seseorang dan Sai sangat paham akan hal itu.

.

.


End file.
